


Sunset Woes

by takxmaki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jesus - Freeform, Let Akira mourn, M/M, Meltdown, Sunsets, Yusuke but make him a therapist, Yusuke trying his best to be comforting, breakdowns, i'm not crying, please just comfort him omg, sad shit, spoilers for 3rd semester, you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takxmaki/pseuds/takxmaki
Summary: "I miss him Yusuke, so fucking much"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Sunset Woes

**Author's Note:**

> The song Mr. Loverman inspired me to write this so enjoy B)

“Ah, just as I expected, the sunset looks breathtaking from this height!” Akira looked up at the blue haired, lanky man who is in total awe at the sight before him. “I must capture this on canvas so the rest of the world can see this beauty!” Yusuke passionately said, starting to grab his easel out of the back of their shared car and began setting it up.

𝘎𝘰𝘳𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦..

“Akira you’re being awfully quiet is everything alright? Is this place not to your standards?” Akira snapped himself out of his thoughts, his obsidian eyes meeting a pair of worried blue ones.

The raven haired male fiddled with a section of his bangs taking comfort that he kept his hair as long as it was in high school so his eyes and tears, that were beginning to become known were guarded behind his bangs. “No it’s wonderful here Yusuke I’m sorry that I worried you.”

His last private conversation with Goro continuously echoed within his mind.

“𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴.”

𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘓𝘦𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤. “𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭-”

“𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘶𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘬𝘪. 𝘖𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦?”

𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 “𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘢𝘭!-”

“𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴! 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐’𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴? 𝘉𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴? 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥! 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐’𝘮 𝘥𝘦𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘢𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵, 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰?”

𝘛𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘬𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘈𝘬𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦-

𝘈𝘬𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘪'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴. “𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘈𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦”

𝘈𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘢’𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘺, 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. “𝘞𝘦- 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘶𝘬𝘪.”

𝘈 𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘈𝘬𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘪’𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. “𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘵.”

And that was it. That was the last time Akira got to have a heart to heart with the detective. Marukis palace crumbled so quickly that there wasn’t a chance for Akira to say one final goodbye to Akechi. He was gone. The media forgot about him. In the true reality, Goro Akechi, the famed second coming of the detective prince, was gone, like he never was there.

“Akira? Akira!” While off in his ‘daydream’ Yusuke had grabbed him by his shoulders softly shaking. However he stopped when he saw the boys eyes glistening with tears that were ready to spill out. “Akira..”

“I miss him Yusuke, I miss him so fucking much.” The boy choked up. “Why did it have to be him, it could have been anyone! He was gonna come back, he was going to help us, deep down he wanted to join us. He wanted to take down his dad with us! It’s- It’s not fair-” Akira sobbed out holding his head in his hands.

Yusuke softly frowned and pulled the crying male into a tight hug, holding him as if he was guarding him from the rest of the world. “I know you do Akira. You’ve been holding in those tears for too long. It was only a matter of time before the jar broke.” 

Akira softly shook in Yusuke's arms clutching onto his shirt. “It’s not fair Yusuke”

“I know it’s not Akira.” Yusuke softly says patting his back. “Nothing in life is fair.”


End file.
